


I'm cool

by BlueGhostCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGhostCat/pseuds/BlueGhostCat
Summary: read me





	I'm cool

gimme kudos  
yes I posted this back in 1950


End file.
